


The Perfect Crime

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bounty Hunters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: The Legends are one of the most notorious gangs of criminals the world has known. When they get a call from up top for the ultimate score against a man named Vandal Savage, its too simple and rewarding to pass up. But this job may turn out to be more than they can handle.Unfinished fic.





	1. Just Another Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I feel like writing again. That's amazing!

“Hey, what’s with all the security for one painting?” The male security guard asked the woman he had just walked up to. She stood a good distance away from the plane. She was wearing riot gear like the rest of the people unloading the painting from the plane. One single painting. That was shipped on a plane with max security and practically a swat team to guard it.

“How the hell do you not know anything about this?” The woman asked. She was either irritated with him or the fact that she had to work at 3 am on a Saturday Night at an airport to deliver some expensive painting. He hoped the latter.

“What do you mean?” He looked at her with a stupid amount of blank ignorance, only held by a rookie. The woman sighed.

“The reason for all the tight security is that the Legends are rumored to be targeting the painting.” She began to walk, following the painting as it was slowly wheeled toward the truck.

“Who are the Legends?” He asked, as he began to follow her.

“How long have you been in Star City kid?” She asked, not removing her eyes from the painting.

“Only a few weeks.” He replied.

“It still surprises me that you haven’t heard of them. They’re a group of elite criminals. No one’s ever caught them. They do jobs all sorts of all over, but mostly in Star.” She continued with the group, doing her best to focus on the job and indulge the kids naive questions.

“How bad could they be?” The painting was almost to the van. The conversation wouldn’t have a chance to continue. Just as she was about to explain the terror that was the Legends a small metal canister was rolled into the airport hangar. It gave out a few small beeps.

“Bomb!” One of the men up front yelled. Everyone began to take cover as the canister began to spark and fizzle. Smoke quickly began to puff out of it filling the hangar.

The sound of a motorcycle then began to fill the air. As it came closer, the man in charge gave orders to hold fire, for fear that the men would hit each other due to the smoke. The motorcycle broke through the smoke, and a blonde woman dressed in white jumped off it, and rolled onto the ground, landing in a crouched position. She then pulled out a collapsible staff from her belt and began to attack the guards. The man in charge then gave the order to fire, seeing the danger the woman posed. But that didn’t stop the blonde. She was able to take out several men before he even gave the order. She then ducked behind one of the heavy machinery pieces just as the bullets began to fire. Not a single one hit her.

“You guys coming anytime soon, or do I have to do this all by myself.” The woman, Sara, spoke into her com.

“Relax, sweetheart,” A man, Leonard Snart said through the com. “We had to pick up the love birds, first.”

“Excuses later,” she replied. She then took out one of her knives from her thigh holster, and expertly took out one of the security men with one throw, landing it in his neck. “And even though I could easily take them all out I would enjoy some more fire power.”

“On it, Canary” Mick said through the com. The sound of a car engine was barely heard over the sound of bullets.

Mick, Leonard, Carter, and Kendra got out. Mick and Leonard began to fire their heat and cold guns, while Kendra and Carter began attacking with matching maces, Kendra with a matching dagger. The men didn't know what hit them. Bullets and knives they could handle, but a blunt trauma and special weapons, that was something they weren't prepared for.

Sara heard screams of pain. Clearly Mick was having his fun. With the security distracted Sara moved in on the painting. She wheeled it onto the truck and locked the doors. She made her way up to the front to make sure there was no driver. That was when she heard the click of a gun.

“Don't move, put your hands up,” Sara slowly moved her hands above her head. “Now turn around.” 

Sara had about five seconds to put on her facade. But she was an expert, and could do it so easily. When she turned around she was no longer The White Canary, former assassin, but Sara Lance, a scared college girl. She turned around to face the guard. Unlike the rest of them this man wasn’t meant for guarding against her group. He was a simple airport night guard, only a few years older than her. Easy.

“Help me,” She whispered to the man. She trembled her lips and began to will tears toward her eyes. The guard looked at her in confusion and shock and began to lower his gun. “They said they’d hurt my family if I didn’t help them.” The tears began to roll down her face. The guard lowered his gun completely.

“Hey, hey,” He began to make his way towards her. “It’s going to be okay. Who said they’d hurt them?” He was right next to her.

“The men with the weapons. They took my sister and my daddy.” She put her hands against her face and began to sob.

“Hey,” The guard put a hand on Sara’s shoulder, trying to comfort her. “I’m gonna help you.” Sara removed her hands from her face slightly. “What’s your name?”

“Katie.”

“Okay Katie. I’m gonna help you. We’ll find your fam-” Sara had pulled out his nightstick and knocked him out with it.

Sara continued to the front of the truck. There was no driver. She pulled out her flare and shot it into the sky, signalling the others that it was time to go, and to not forget her motorcycle this time. She climbed in the truck and started it. Mick and Leonard climbed into the car, holding back the last few guards with their guns. Carter ran over to the truck and climbed in next to Sara, while Kendra grabbed the bike.

They then raced off. Leaving only dead or unconscious guards behind.


	2. Getting Started

“You guys seriously couldn't come sooner,” Sara yelled as she hopped out of the truck. “I was five seconds from eating bullets.”

They had all just pulled up into the loading bay of the Waverider Hotel and Casino, their home base, and where they had the day jobs that they used for cover. Sara ran the restaurant, Kendra was a waitress, Carter worked the tables, and Len and Mick worked security.

“I thought you said you could take them all out,” Leonard replied, he made his way to the driver side of the truck where Sara stood and leaned against it.

“You know she likes to exaggerate,” Kendra said, as she swung herself off the motorcycle. “Sara just likes to see us do all the heavy lifting.” Carter then decided it was a good idea to come over and pick her up bridal style in that moment.

“My priestess,” He said with all the love in the world.

“My prince,” She replied, and the two kissed passionately. Sara rolled her eyes at the two's nauseating post job tradition.

“Save it for the bedroom lovebirds,” Mick said as he walked past them. Mick being disgusted with them was also part of the tradition.

“Jealous,” Carter said as he pulled away from Kendra, the two still staring into each other's eyes.

“Nope.” Mick replied.

“It's okay Mick,” Kendra said, her head resting on Carter's shoulder. “The tall guy from planning will eventually notice you.”

“Shut up.” Mick made his way to stand next to Snart and Sara.

“Raymond’s a lost cause, Mick,” Snart said, inspecting his cold gun for damage. “That man's got his own vendetta to worry about before climbing into bed with you.”

“Shut up.” Mick repeated.

“I find it weird that he's got a vendetta.” Sara said. “He just seems like the human equivalent of a puppy.”

“I said shut up.” Mick said.

“Fine.” Snart said. “You want to stand here in silence till the canon fodder comes to take the painting?”

It was then that several lackeys came in to take care of the painting. 

“Speak of the devil.” Carter said.

One made his way toward Sara. She noticed and met him halfway. He handed Sara the note he had been carrying.

“Mr. Hunter wishes to go over the operation with you,” He said.

“Thanks, I can read,” Sara said, not looking up from the note that basically said the exact same thing.

“He also wants you dressed properly,” He said.

“Why?” Sara replied, looking up from the note.

“Gideon will be arriving shortly.” The team looked at each other, slight shock on all their faces. Gideon was their intelligence operative. She never showed up in person, always calling by phone. Which meant something big was about to go down. “You'll find the appropriate attire in your rooms. You have one hour.” With that the man left.

-

Kendra stood outside her and Carter's room, waiting for him to finish getting ready. She was wearing a long maroon dress, that had a low cut v-neck and long sleeves. She wore a pair of dagger earrings and the bracelet Carter gave her. It was the first thing he ever stole for her. Carter eventually exited the room. He work a nice suit with a maroon shirt underneath that matched her dress. He looked beautiful.

“Ready, my love.” He said. Kendra then pushed him up against the door and began to kiss him hard. It was a few seconds before she pulled away, leaving Carter breathless.

“Aren't I always.” She replied, fittingly. She began to smooth out his suit slowly.

“Lovebirds!” Leonard shouted from the other side of the hallway. The two didn't even turn to look at him. Just quickly glanced their eyes. “We don't have all night. Stop making out every five minutes and lets go.”

“Shall we?” Carter pushed himself off the door and offered Kendra his arm. Kendra took it and the two made their way toward the other three.

Sara wore a teal dress with long sleeves and skirt that cut right above her knees. It was also slightly sparkly. Mick wore a regular suit with a red tie. He kept pulling at the collar, and complaining about having to wear a ‘monkey suit’. Leonard wore slacks, a button up shirt and his fancy leather jacket. All of it was black. He always wore all black, claiming that it made him look his best. He wasn’t wrong.

The group began to make their way from their floor to Rip’s. The Waverider had over twenty floors, most of which were for the hotel’s guest rooms. Except for the top two and the bottom two. The very bottom was for their deals and storing anything they didn’t want the cops to find. What those staying considered the first floor, had the lobby, casino, and the restaurant that most ate at. The second highest floor was for Rip’s group. If you didn’t live anywhere, you stayed there. A good chunk of the rooms were empty and you needed a key to get to it. The top floor was Rip’s. It was where he worked, and lived. This floor had it’s own private elevator that only he knew the location of, but there was a way to access it from the second highest floor.

The group entered the elevator and Sara put her key into the lock. She then pressed in the code with the elevator pad. The elevator went up to the next floor, and opened. The five got off. They were all silent as they walked down the hallway towards Rips office. They were all nervous. Gideon was high up in the ranks and basically a mystery. No one had even seen what she looked like, except Rip.

When they turned the corner towards the office, Ray Palmer already stood outside along with two men they had never met before. The first one was old. His hair was completely white and gave off the feeling that he knew everything. The other one was young, basically a kid, black and taller than the older man. They stood close and were talking in low voices, completely ignoring Ray.

Ray looked over at the five when they rounded the corner and instantly smiled. “Hey guys,” Ray said. Raymond Palmer had the personality of a puppy and the IQ of a modern Einstein, but, he also had the physique of a sports star. He was the tallest person in the hall, the person closest to his height was Mick, and Ray still had a good inch on him. “How did it go?”

“Perfect, just like all your plans,” Sara said as the five reached him. Ray was in charge of making sure that every operation ran as smooth as possible. Rip had gotten his hands on him at some point early on in the gang's history. He had apparently been some big rich business owner before he got arrested, but he didn't share much of it with anyone. Sara looked at the two men who stood behind Ray. “Who are they?”

“Don't know,” Ray said. “Apparently Rip sent for them.” It was then that the doors to Rips office opened.

“Speak of the devil,” Snart said.

Rip Hunter was a man of mysteries. The team didn’t know much about him. But what they did know they mostly got from rumours that were spread around. They knew he was an orphan, that he had once been part of a gang called, The Time Masters and that he left them when he felt they weren’t doing their jobs correctly. He started his own gang in retaliation, and was now more powerful than almost every other gang combined. He stood in the doorway to his office, dressed in a tuxedo and forgoing his usual long coat and slightly old west look. Which considering that Gideon was coming that shouldn't be a shock.

“Good, you're all here,” he said. “Come in.” All eight of them followed Rip into his office.

“The plan went perfectly by the way,” Sara said as she followed Rip. She sat in her usual seat across from his desk.

“Would have gone better if the lovebirds were on time.” Mick said. He and Snart had taken their usual spots, leaning against one of the pillars near the window.

“You're just looking for any way to blame some kind of failure on us.” Carter said. He and Kendra were now cuddled up together on the couch.

“One day there'll be a plan that doesn't involve us, and you will have to find someone else to blame.” Kendra said.

“We won't, because that plan will go perfectly.” Snart said.

“We can go over how everything went later.” Rip said. Despite how nervous everyone else had seemed earlier, Rip was completely calm as usual. “Gideon will be here any minute now.”

“Why is she here?” Ray asked.

“And who are these two?” Snart gestured towards the two men that had stood outside with Ray earlier.

“Ah, sorry” The older of the two began. “My name is professor Martin Stein.” He held out his hand towards Snart, but Snart just looked him up and down suspiciously. Sara decided to take pity on the guy and walked over to him.

“I'm Sara Lance,” she took the man's hand and shook it. “It's nice to meet you professor.”

“It's a pleasure Ms. Lance,” The Professor said. The other man then walked over. “This is my assistant Jefferson Jackson.”

“Nice too meet you Jefferson,” Sara said as she shook his hand.

“Please, call me Jax,” Jax said. “Everyone but Gray does.”

“Gotcha,” she said, and started introducing the rest of the group. “The two on the couch who are always a minute from necking are Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall.”

“We are not always like that.” Kendra said. She was pouring herself and Carter a drink from the table.

“Sorry in advance for all the making out you will see them do.” Sara said jokingly.

“Now she's just insulting us.” Carter said as Kendra gave him a drink.

“Fire and Ice over here are Mick Rory and Leonard Snart. Fair warning they will steal your wallets.” Sara said.

“I already have.” Snart said, he held up a red wallet. Jax checked his pockets.

“Man, I ain't even mad. You are good.” Snart handed him the wallet. Jax checked inside. “Now give me back my twenty bucks.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Sara said. “And the human equivalent of a puppy over there is Ray Palmer.”

“Why do you always describe me that way?” Ray asked her.

“It's the only way I can.” she said.

“Now that introductions are over,” a voice said. The group turned to the door. There stood a woman with long red hair, wearing a silver evening gown. “Shall we get started?”

It was Gideon.


	3. The Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any super awful mistakes. I had to type and edit this on my phone cuz my mom took away my computer. I occasionally type on my phone, but I always edit on my computer. I find it easier to edit on.

“Gideon,” Rip walked over and lifted her hand, placing a single kiss on her fingers. “Lovely to see you as always.” The members of the team that were sitting down stood up.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Captain,” She replied. The two made their way to the desk, the team and the two newcomers following.

The desk in the center of the room was the equivalent of a very large iPad mixed with a computer. Rip always used it to visualize his speeches and was helpful for explaining plans. The group gathered around the table, as Gideon handed Rip several usb drives. He plugged one of them into the port on the side of the table.

“So Gideon,” Kendra said. “What's new?”

“We have a new target,” Gideon said.

“Hopefully a very rich target.” Snart said.

“Why did you have to come see us in person for it?” Ray asked.

“Because the target is also extremely powerful,” Gideon replied. “He has spies everywhere, and we couldn’t risk him finding out anything. The slightest hint that we were coming and he would have the entire operation shut down within the hour.”

“And who is the target, exactly?” Snart asked.

“Vandal Savage,” Rip said, He pulled up a picture on the screen. Kendra let out a gasp. Carter stared at Rip in shock.

“I thought he was dead!” Kendra practically yelled. “We saw him die.”

“We saw Oliver Queen kill him,” Carter said. “We had a deal with his gang.”

“Apparently, Robin Hood didn’t follow through,” Snart said.

“He is known for tricking people into doing whatever he wants,” Ray said, bitterly. “Even if it means going back on his deals.”

“Well after Oliver Queen faked Savage’s death, he went into hiding.” Gideon said. “Ever heard of Kasnia?”

“No.” Mick said.

“Most people haven’t,” Rip replied.

“It’s a small country country in slavic europe,” Ray said. “They’re slowly becoming more well known since they had a fast advancement in robotics and nuclear physics.” Everyone stared at him a minute. “What? It was in Science Showcase a month back.”

“Aside from all the from proving that Raymond’s a giant nerd,” Snart began as Ray rolled his eyes at the comment. “Why do we need to know about this speck of dust.”

“I’ve gathered enough intelligence to know that it’s where Vandal Savage is hiding,” Gideon said.

“So we have to fly all the way to Kasnia to get whatever it is he has.” Kendra asked.

“No,” Rip replied. The group looked confused.

“You just said he was in Kasnia,” Ray said.

“Correct,” Rip said.

“So we’re not going after Savage?” Sara said.

“No we're going after him,” Rip said.

“This is confusing.” Mick said.

“Savage is hosting a weapons auction in two weeks in Norway,” Gideon explained. “That is where we will be headed.”

“It's simple reconnaissance though,” Rip continued. “Like Gideon said, Savage is powerful, but we still don't know the full extent of it.”

“I'm guessing that we can't just walk into this weapons expo,” Sara said. “Most of them you need an invite.”

“Someone owes me a favor,” Rip said. “They'll be getting us in.”

“And how exactly do we fit into all of this?” Stein asked, referring to Jax and himself.

“You are required, because you're one of the top nuclear physicists in the world,” Rip began. “and one of the items that we will be taking from Savage are nuclear weapons.”

The team looked at Rip in shock. They had stolen weapons before, but nothing as big as this. Normally when they stole weapons it was for themselves, or to sell to smaller gangs. Rip wasn't that crazy. Was he? Ray was the first to come out of shock.

“Okay, I'm just gonna ask this now,” He asked. “What exactly are we going to do with the nuclear weapons once we get them?”

“I'm not going to try and blow up the world of that's what you're all thinking.” There was a visible release of tension in the room. “I'm not that crazy. Do you know how money the government would pay to get weapons made by an independent company?”

“Sell them to the government, due to fear that we'll sell them to someone else.” Sara said.

“And they won't arrest is for this because…” Kendra said.

“We have contacts within the US government who can act as an anonymous liaison.” Gideon explained.

“That might actually work,” Snart said.

“You said that the weapons were one of the items we were taking,” Kendra said.

“What else are we taking from him?” Carter asked.

“Savage is a very rich man,” Rip began. “It'd be a shame if we didn't take a few things from his private collection.” He then pulled up a large collection of pictures. Each one had some kind of expensive piece. Each one was worth at least a small fortune.

“Now that's more our speed.” Mick said. “Dibs on the biggest rock he has.”

“I like the dagger,” Kendra said. She touched the picture on the screen and pulled it towards her.

“When you get it,” Rip said. “It can be your part of the cut.”

“Yay!” She said. Carter wrapped his arms around her shoulders and smiled at the look of delight on her face.

“You would look so beautiful holding that.” He said. Kendra turned her head and smiled at him.

“If you two make out, I throw up.” Mick said, while Leonard rolled his eyes.

“How often are they like that?” Jax asked.

“You know how Sara apologized in advance?” Snart said.

“Yeah.” Jax replied.

“It's not enough.” Mick said.

“We're standing right here.” Kendra said.

“Eh hem.” Rip said, gaining the group's attention back to him. “I need you two, to see the value of some of these items. Some of them are relics and don't have an exact price.” He threw a usb drive to Kendra and Carter.

“We'll speak to our contacts on the black market.”Carter said.

“Good,” He threw a second usb drive to Professor Stein. “That contains all the information on all the nuclear weapons that Savage has. Look it over. We don't want any unnecessary risks.”

“It will be done.” Stein said.

“Excellent.”He tossed the third usb to Ray. “Blueprints for many of the buildings that Savage owns are on that drive. Including where his artifacts and the weapons are stored.”

“I'll find a way in and out of all of them.” Ray replied.

“Consult with Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart on this one,” Gideon said. She took the last usb off the desk and tossed it to Snart. “All of Savages buildings are heavily guarded.”

“Let me guess,” Snart said, indicating the drive. “This one has guard schedules, and security measures…”

“For each and every one of those buildings.” Mick finished for him.

“Correct.” Gideon said.

“Ms. Lance,” Rip began. “Do you still have contacts in Oliver Queen's crew?”

“We still meet once a week for Chinese, if that's what you're asking.” She replied.

“I need you to speak with them, in regards to Vandal Savage. If they were supposed to kill him, find out why he's alive.” Rip said.

“Can do.” She said. He nodded at her and addressed the rest of the group.

“We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He said. “I want you all to go back to your rooms and get some rest. We'll start planning in the morning.” Every one nodded and took their cue to leave. After everyone else had left, Gideon addressed Rip.

“Do you think they can pull it off?” She asked. Rip had turned to pour himself a drink from the table behind him. He turned around drink in hand.

“I have the best crew in the world, Gideon,” He said. “What could possibly go wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Rip, now I have to make everyone's life hell, just cuz you said that.


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of fic.

Just letting you all know I'm stopping this fic. I want to right something like it again and in this fandom, but I just lost this one. Sorry for waiting so long to tell you all this.


End file.
